Because I Love You
by ahalya
Summary: Ana selalu berkata bahwa Elena adalah batas keras untuknya. Namun ternyata itu semua tidak cukup untuk membuat Christian paham bahwa menerima kembali Elena sama dengan kehilangan Ana.
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades Trilogy milik E.L. James

Saya cuma minjam karakternya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apa pun.

.

.

**Because I Love You**

.

_Ana selalu berkata bahwa Elena adalah batas keras untuknya. Namun ternyata itu semua tidak cukup untuk membuat Christian paham bahwa menerima kembali Elena sama dengan kehilangan Ana._

.

.

**Bagian Satu**

.

Aku membuka kedua mataku ketika waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Christian masih tertidur pulas di sebelahku. Oh, aku tidak akan pernah bosan jika setiap pagi ketika aku membuka mata dan pemandangan Fifty Shades-kulah yang menyambutku.

Ini sudah minggu ketiga sejak penculikan yang dilakukan Jack. Kuharap tidak ada lagi Lincoln-Lincoln lainnya yang memberikan jaminan sehingga Jack bisa bebas keluar dari tahanan. Sudah cukup apa yang dilakukan Jack terhadap keluargaku, ya, sekarang keluarga Grey adalah keluargaku juga, 'kan? Terlebih lagi pada Christian.

Sekarang aku merasa bahagia. Rasanya kebahagiaan ini begitu sempurna. Apalagi Christian telah menerima dengan sempurnya kehadiran Little Blip kami. Tak ada lagi Jack, tak ada lagi Leila, bahkan aku sekarang bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Elena Lincoln.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Grey." Christian menatapku mesra. Tampaknya dia sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Grey," balasku. Aku tersenyum manis. Jari-jariku mengusap lembut helai-helai rambutnya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Little Blip," sapa Christian sambil mencium perutku.

Aku tertawa. Entah kenapa Christian akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggil calon bayi kami dengan panggilan Little Blip sepertiku. Mungkin akhirnya Fifty Shades-ku itu sadar bahwa Little Blip terdengar begitu manis dan lucu di telinga.

Ini adalah hari pertama aku kembali bekerja di SIP. Christian memang belum sepenuhnya mengizinkanku untuk kembali bekerja, bahkan dia berniat agar aku tetap berada di Escala. Kehamilanku kini dijadikan alasan olehnya agar aku tidak bekerja. Oh tidak! Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia memanfaatkan kehadiran Little Blip-ku untuk memaksaku berhenti bekerja.

Lagi pula, apa sih yang ada di pikirannya? Dia telah berencana mengubah SIP menjadi Grey Publishing dan menjadikanku sebagai seorang CEO di sana, tapi sekarang dia memintaku untuk berhenti bekerja. Tidak, bukan berarti kini aku berpikir untuk menerima posisi sebagai CEO, tapi aku kadang tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Oh Fifty Shades-ku!

Sawyer mengantarku ke SIP; Christian pergi ke kantornya dengan Taylor. Sesampainya di ruanganku, Hannah langsung datang ke ruanganku. Dia nampak terkejut, campuran dari rasa takut, senang, dan kelegaan. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Entah mengapa dia memasang ekspresi seperti itu terhadapku. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan selama aku tidak berada di sini?

"Oh, Ana!" Dia berteriak, berhambur memelukku. "Aku, kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Ana. Kudengar-kudengar ... oh!"

Aku kini mengerti mengapa Hannah memasang ekspresi seperti itu saat ini. Dia mengkhawatirkanku. Kehangatan melata di hatiku. Pagi yang cerah.

"Ssttt, aku baik-baik saja, Hannah," kataku. Aku tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya. "Dan ah iya, aku punya kabar baik, Hannah."

"Kau mau kopi atau teh, Ana? Aku akan membawakannya. Katakan, katakan sesuatu yang kaubutuhkan saat ini, Ana! Aku akan-"

"Hei, aku baik-baik saja, Hannah. Dan tidak, kau tidak perlu membawakanku apa-apa."

"Oh, syukurlah kalau kau benar-benar merasa baik. Dan kabar baik? Terdengar sangat menyenangkan. Nah, apakah kabar baik itu, Ana?"

Aku tertawa kecil, bangga, tapi sedikit malu saat mengatakan, "Aku hamil."

Hannah tampak terkejut, dia diam. Kupikir dia merasa kabar kehamilanku yang mendadak ini hanyalah sebuah hal biasa yang tidak mengejutkan baginya, tapi dia lalu menyemburkan keterkejutannya. "Hamil? Kau, oh, astaga, Ana! Selamat!"

Aku tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalaku, dan menerima kembali sebuah pelukan hangat dari Hannah.

Hannah sudah kembali ke ruangannya. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugasku yang telah kutinggalkan lebih dari dua minggu. Astaga! Bisa-bisa aku lembur jika melihat tumpukan tugasku.

Aku baru ingin memulai mengerjakan tugasku ketika Blackberry-ku berbunyi. Sebuah e-mail dari Christian.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri

Date: October 07, 2011 09:15

To: Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey yang terhormat, ada baiknya kau jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu untuk bekerja terlalu keras. Ingat, dokter belum sepenuhnya mengizinkanmu untuk beraktivitas berat yang bisa mengganggu kestabilan kondisi kesehatanmu dan bayi kita. Kalau kau tetap bertahan pada kerasnya isi kepalamu, suamimu akan menyeretmu pulang dengan tangan berkedut.

Christian Grey

CEO sekaligus suami yang benar-benar _over protective_, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Aku menggerutu dalam hati. Fifty Shades-ku tetap seorang suami yang _over-over protective_. Namun hatiku menghangat saat Christian menuliskan frasa anak kita. Ya, tentu saja Little Blip adalah anak kita. Aku tersenyum konyol menyadari kebodohan alam pikiranku.

Dengan cepat aku membalas e-mail Christian. Aku tahu dia akan benar-benar muncul di dalam ruanganku jika aku mengabaikan e-mailnya.

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri

Date: October 07, 2011 09:25

To: Christian Grey

Mr. Grey yang terhormat, ada baiknya kau jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu untuk mengkhawatirkan keadaan istrimu dengan benar-benar kelewatan. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu padaku dan Little Blip. Ini jujur. Tapi percayalah aku baik-baik saja dan merasa sangat-sangat sehat saat ini. Lebih baik fokuskan dirimu untuk mengobati tangan berkedutmu.

Mrs. Grey

Istri dari suami yang sangat-sangat _over protective_

Aku yakin Christian akan kesal dengan balasanku. Tapi aku benar-benar merasa sehat dan baik-baik saja. Dia seharusnya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Benar saja. Tak lama kemudian balasan dari Christian sudah muncul di kotak masukku.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Obat dari tangan berkedut

Date: October 07, 2011 09:30

To: Anastasia Grey

Jangan memaksakan diri dan segera pulang jika kau merasa kondisimu menurun. Dan tentu saja, tak ada lembur untuk hari ini. Itulan obat dari tangan berkedutku.

Christian Grey

CEO yang butuh balasan yang bisa menghentikan tangan berkedutnya, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Aku memutar mataku. Dia tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi aku yakin dia pasti tahu aku melakukan ini. Oke, baiklah aku harus bekerja dan harus segera membalas e-mail Christian agar dia tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku sekarang.

From: Anastasia Grey

Date: October 07, 2011 09:35

Subject: Obat dari tangan berkedut

To: Christian Grey

Baiklah, Sayang.

Mrs. Grey

Istrimu. :*

Aku mulai menyibukkan diriku pada tumpukan berkas-berkas menggunung yang harus kuselesaikan. Kupikir Hannah sudah banyak membantuku, karena aku yakin berkas ini akan lebih banyak kalau tidak ada campur tangan dari Hannah. Aku benar-benar tertolong oleh keberadaan Hannah.

Aku meleburkan diri pada pekerjaanku. Waktu terus berlalu, aku bahkan berpikir aku tidak tahu jam berapa ini. Yang aku tahu, sekarang pasti sudah lewat dari jam makan siang, karena Hannah sudah mengajakku makan siang beberapa jam yang lalu, yang kutolak dengan halus karena aku masih harus mengerjakan pekerjaanku yang banyak tertunda sejak terakhir kali aku masuk kantor.

Aku mencoba merentangkan kedua tanganku, mencoba melemaskannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Mataku lelah, lalu tiba-tiba aku merasa sepi. Kenapa Christian belum menghubungiku sampai saat ini? Padahal biasanya pada jam makan siang dia akan menghubungiku.

Aku mengecek Blackberry-ku. _Shit_! Aku lupa. Aku menyetel _mode_ sunyi pada Blackberry-ku. Mataku memandang _horror _pada sepuluh pesan, sembilan email, dan sebelas panggilan tak terjawab dari Christian.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Makan Siang

Date: October 07, 2011 12:30

To: Anastasia Grey

Sedang apa? Kuharap kau sedang menyantap makan siangmu.

Christian Grey

CEO yang sedang khawatir mengenai keadaan istrinya, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Aku kembali membaca e-mail dari Christian.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Kau sedang makan siang, 'kan?

Date: October 07, 2011 12:45

To: Anastasia Grey

Kuharap kealpaanmu membalas e-mailku karena kau sedang menyantap makan siangmu.

Christian Grey

CEO yang sekarang benar-benar khawatir mengenai keadaan istrinya, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Aku menarik napasku pelan-pelan. Semua e-mail Christian benar-benar menunjukkan kekhawatirannya padaku.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: ADA APA DENGANMU DAN KAU SUDAH MAKAN SIANG 'KAN?

Date: October 07, 2011 15:30

To: Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey, aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan kau sama sekali tidak membalas e-mailku dan menjawab panggilanku. Aku benar-benar khawatir dan jangan salahkan aku jika aku segera datang ke dalam ruanganmu untuk memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Segera balas e-mailku agar aku tahu bahwa kau benar-benar telah menghabiskan makan siangmu dan sedang duduk tenang dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

Christian Grey

CEO yang khawatir sekaligus marah pada istrinya, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Oh tidak! Christian pasti marah besar. Aku segera menghubungi Christian. Nada sambung masih terdengar dari Blackberry-ku ketika Hannah mengetuk pintu ruanganku dan membuka pintu bahkan sebelum aku mengedipkan mataku.

Hannah tersenyum, tapi senyumnya tampak gugup, seperti habis bertemu dengan pria tampan _oh-so-hot_. Aku tersenyum kecil, dan tiba-tiba aku menyesali senyumku karena... _Damn_! Pria tampan! Christian pasti ada di sini! Tebakanku tepat. Karena kurang dari dua detik sosok Christian muncul dari balik pintu.

Hannah mengangguk kecil padaku. "Ana, Mr. Grey ingin bertemu denganmu." Lalu dia pergi kembali ke ruangannya.

Aku mematung di kursiku. Semaksimal mungkin aku tersenyum manis untuk menghilangkan tatapan tajam Christian padaku. Sial! Dia pasti marah besar padaku.

_Bersambung..._

_._

_._

A/n: Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Fifty Shades Trilogy milik E.L. James

Saya cuma minjam karakternya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apa pun.

.

.

**Because I Love You**

**.**

_Aku mematung di kursiku. Semaksimal mungkin aku tersenyum manis untuk menghilangkan tatapan tajam Christian padaku. Sial! Dia pasti marah besar padaku. _

.

**Bagian Dua**

.

.

Christian mengambil tempat di kursi tamuku.

"Hai," bisikku.

"Hai? Itukah kata yang kaupilih untuk kauucapkan padaku setelah mengabaikan segala bentuk komunikasi yang kukirimkan padamu beberapa waktu yang lalu?"

"Aku lupa Christian."

"Lupa?!"

Oke, aku salah kata. Dewi batinku berteriak mengejek pilihan kataku.

"Bukan, bukan lupa dalam artian sengaja, Christian," jelasku.

"Ana, semua orang tau lupa adalah sesuatu hal yang tidak sengaja."

"Bukan seperti itu, Christian." Aku menghela napas berat. "Aku minta maaf. Aku lupa. Maksudku, aku lupa bukan karena sengaja mengabaikan e-mail dan panggilanmu lalu lupa untuk membalasnya. Lupa di sini karena aku ternyata men-_silent_ Blackberry-ku. Aku tidak ingat kalau aku menyetel _mode_ itu."

"Seperti biasa, disampaikan dengan sangat baik," balas Christian. Tatapannya belum melembut, aku tahu dia masih marah.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Tolong, jangan marah padaku," bisikku.

"Kau tahu bagaimana efek gerakan menggigit bibir yang kaulakukan, Anastasia."

Aku berhenti menggigiti bibirku, memutar bola mataku dengan bosan.

"Apakah kau sedang memutar bola matamu padaku, Mrs. Grey?" Sinar mata Christian kini mulai memancarkan sinar jenaka. Kupikir dia sudah melupakan kekesalannya padaku.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tidak, aku tidak akan berani, Mr. Grey," jawabku.

Tatapan mata Christian menyipit dengan penuh gairah. Udara di sekitar kami mulai memanas. Aku menggeliat pelan dalam dudukku.

"Oh, iya? Kupikir sekarang kau sudah berani membohongi suamimu, Mrs. Grey. Hukuman apa yang harus kuberikan untuk istri yang berbohong pada suaminya?" Suara Christian terdengar begitu sensual di telingaku. Dewi batinku melonjak-lonjak kegirangan, sambil membawa pom-pom penyemangat.

"Sesuatu yang menyenangkan, kuharap."

Bayangan bercinta dengan Christian di sini, di ruanganku, tiba-tiba menyeruak ke permukaan. Tubuhku langsung bereaksi oleh pemikiran itu. Namun pertanyaan Christian selanjutnya membuat bayangan itu sirna sepenuhnya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

_Shit! Double shit! _Dewi batinku melotot, seolah menyalahkanku, karena kebodohanku, agenda bercinta dengan Christian di sini harus dihapuskan.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Christian, hanya tersenyum lemah. Dan Christian sudah tahu jawabannya. Dia terlihat marah lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau sulit sekali untuk mendengarkan perkataanku, meski hanya untuk urusan asupan gizimu."

"Christian, aku ... aku lupa."

Christian tampak akan meledak lagi. Sebelum kata-katanya meledak, aku segera melanjutkan pembelaanku. "Aku tahu aku salah. Tidak seharusnya aku lupa. Tapi mengertilah, pekerjaanku sehabis cuti begitu banyak. Aku tenggelam dalam pekerjaanku dan tidak sadar bahwa ternyata banyak sekali waktu yang terpakai."

"Itulah semakin menguatkan keinginanku agar kau tidak perlu lagi bekerja."

Oh, tidak! Dia mulai lagi. Tuan Gila Kontrol-ku!

"Christian, kumohon, aku tidak ingin berdebat mengenai masalah ini. Kita sudah pernah membahasnya. Aku salah, aku minta maaf, dan mungkin sekarang lebih baik aku mengambil jatah waktu makan siangku. Kau bisa bergabung, maksudku kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Christian tidak menggubris penawaranku. "Kau lapar?"

"Bukan untuk makanan," bisikku.

Raut wajah Christian melembut. "Mrs. Grey, selalu penuh keinginan yang terduga. Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu."

Dewi batinku mengerang. Kali ini aku berdamai dengannya, setuju bahwa keinginan kami kali ini sama.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka berhati-hati." Aku menyeringai padanya.

"Di rumah. Dan sekarang makanlah. Aku akan menemanimu."

Aku cemberut. Dewi batinku ikut cemberut bersamaku.

Aku mengeluarkan bekal yang disiapkan Gail dan mulai memakannya. Christian hanya diam, sambil menatapku.

"Habiskan," perintahnya.

Aku ingin membantah, tapi dia menyela.

"Little Blip butuh asupan gizi yang baik."

Lihat, sekarang kau jadi senjata utamanya untuk memaksaku, makan, Little Blip.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Tak terasa usia kandunganku sudah mencapai bulan keempat. Tubuhku mulai menunjukkan perubahan yang signifikan. Payudaraku semakin berisi, pinggangku menebal, lengan dan kakiku mencapai ukuran yang belum pernah kucapai sebelumnya. Belum lagi perubahan _mood_-ku yang mulai tidak stabil. Aku mulai sering merasa lelah, kesal, dan sedih tanpa alasan yang jelas. Belum lagi _morning sick_ dan masa ngidam yang kulalui. Twining English Breakfast adalah teman setiaku untuk meringankan _morning sick_-ku. Aku beruntung Christian bisa menjadi suami yang sabar dalam hal memenuhi keingananku selama masa kehamilan. Meski tak jarang keinginan itu sangat tidak masuk akal.

Sebuah lengan kekar memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Aku yang sedang menghadap cermin bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sedang memeluk pinggangku.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

"Aku memikirkan bahwa kehamilan membuatku menjadi lebih menyebalkan." Aku menyeringai.

"Sangat menyebalkan," koreksi Christian. "Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu," tambahnya, dengan kecupan mesra di telingaku.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak sabar untuk bisa melihat Little Blip lahir ke dunia ini. Apakah dia akan lebih mirip denganmu atau denganku?"

Aku bisa membayangkan Little Blip dengan rambut _dark chopper_ milik Christian, mungkin mata biru dariku, dengan pesona Christian. Little Blip yang berlarian di halaman belakang rumah kami dengan aku dan Christian yang mengikutinya dengan penuh pancaran kebahagiaan. Oh, anakku!

"Kupikir dia akan lebih mirip denganmu, setidaknya dia tidak mewarisi Fifty Shades ayahnya."

Perkataan Christian menyadarkanku dari lamunan masa depanku. Wajah Christian tampak sedih. Aku memutar tubuhku, menghadapnya. Kuusap wajahnya, mulai dari dahi sampai dagunya.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan segala Fifty Shades yang ada dalam dirimu."

Christian mengambil tanganku, kemudian mengecup punggung tanganku. "_I love you_, Mrs. Grey."

"_I love you, too_, Mr. Grey."

.

.

Hari ini Christian berangkat lebih awal, dia ada rapat di Portland pukul delapan pagi. Aku masih berada di tempat tidur. Jam di kamar kami masih menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan. Aku mendengar suara getaran dari meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur. Ponselku? Tidak, itu bukan ponselku. Ponsel Christian? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Christian hampir selalu membawa ponselnya kemana pun.

Aku mengambil ponsel itu dari atas meja. Ini memang ponsel Christian. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Ada sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Aku dilanda kebimbangan. Perlukah aku membaca pesan itu? Sebagian hati kecilku melarang, tapi sebagian lagi mengatakan di antara kami tidak ada rahasia apa pun. Maka tidak ada salahnya jika aku membuka pesan itu. Dewi batinku menyetujui rencana itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk membuka pesan itu. Dan seketika darahku membeku.

*Christian, terima kasih atas pengertianmu semalam. Semoga kau bahagia.*

Mrs. Robinson!

.

.

_Bersambung_

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. Sebenarnya saya habis baca review tentang novel ini di salah satu blog dan saya ngakak karena novel ini dihina abis-abisan. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, memang isinya ngga terlalu 'wah' untuk ukuran novel terlaris. Cuma emang bikin penasaran sih dan saya suka. Hehehe... :p

Jadi makasih yang mau baca. :D

Review akan saya balas di pm ya. :)


End file.
